Telecommunication system circuit packs including pluggable module housings are deployed in various communication networks and are configured to allow for the hot insertion and hot removal of a variety of pluggable modules. Components that allow for hot insertion and hot removal are known as “hot-swappable.” Hot-swappable components can be inserted and/or removed in the field without disassembling the host system, for example, while the host system is in use and/or without interrupting electrical power.
For example, pluggable optical modules used in telecommunication systems are typically hot swappable. Pluggable optical modules are generally plugged into a linecard by sliding or otherwise inserting the pluggable optical module into a housing of the linecard while the linecard continues to receive power. The pluggable optical modules may be positioned in the linecard vertically adjacent to one another and/or laterally adjacent to one another.
However, it may be difficult to disperse the heat produced by pluggable optical modules inserted in the linecard. If the heat is not dispersed, the pluggable optical modules and/or the linecard may reach a temperature at which the pluggable optical modules and/or the linecard fail to function properly, or ceases functioning all together.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system to disperse heat from optical module systems, including optical modules pluggably engaged with linecards.